


I Miss You

by Heda_Artemis



Series: Wayleska Prompt [23]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Wayleska - Freeform, Wayleska Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_Artemis/pseuds/Heda_Artemis
Summary: Bruce is stressed, Jeremiah helps him.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Series: Wayleska Prompt [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559563
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the twenty-third fanfic of Wayleska Prompt, my post in tumblr, if you want to see and participate: https://lgbtqifansdeservebetter.tumblr.com/post/189322275759/so-i-made-a-prompts-wayleska-sorry-any-spelling (fanarts are allowed too). We need more Wayleska content, I intent to post every day till 31 of december.
> 
> For some reason I put I Miss You by Adele in loop when I was writing it.  
> Here if you want to listen: https://open.spotify.com/track/0QLXkoV7vX86QEibgLe6zQ?si=JtcHm-zuQ1WOj9typMb5QQ
> 
>   
> Day twenty three: Smut or Fluff or Both
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it, sorry any spelling mistakes.

Bruce entered his room angry, he slammed the strong door he had just argued with Alfred, the butler was trying to talk about Jeremiah, Bruce did not want to talk to Alfred about Jeremiah, he was afraid of what the butler would say, Alfred knew that his relationship with Jeremiah was complicated, he also knew that Bruce was in love with Jeremiah, Bruce had never said it, but he knew that Alfred was aware of it. 

Bruce leaned his forehead against the bedroom door with a sigh, he didn't know what to do, he just wanted to get out of this universe for a few minutes, without having to worry about anything. 

"You sound stressed." Jeremiah's voice came from the back, Bruce walked away from the door scared, he turned quickly to find the engineer in his bed, how had Bruce missed it? Now he believed that people might be blinded by anger. Bruce approached the bed.

"You didn't tell me you'd come today." The youngest one sat on the bed next to Jeremiah, he took one hand up to the oldest one's knee and leaned over to kiss his lips. It was supposed to be a chaste kiss, but Jeremiah asked permission with his tongue and Bruce gave in, Jeremiah's tongue went into his mouth, Bruce let out a low groan, he didn't try to fight for control, he let Jeremiah take control. After some time they split up panting, Bruce leaned his forehead against Jeremiah's.

"I missed you" Jeremiah talks cuddling Bruce's cheek, then he turns his kisses around Bruce's neck, the kisses become hickeys and bites, Bruce lets out low moans letting Jeremiah lay him on the bed, Jeremiah climbs on top of him putting himself between Bruce's legs "It's been a long time since we've talked" Bruce laughs and twists his eyes, Jeremiah gives Bruce a stronger bite making Bruce let out a groan of pain.

"Yes, one day since we've spoken it's really been a long time" Bruce couldn't blame Jeremiah, he missed Jeremiah too, they never stayed more than a few hours without communication. Bruce takes his hands to Jeremiah's chest, he takes off the man's jacket and starts unbuttoning his shirt, as soon as he saw Jeremiah's abdomen, Bruce tried to change the positions, but Jeremiah held his hands to the bed with a little strength. 

"I don't remember asking you to change position," Bruce swallows dry, sometimes Jeremiah would leave him free for the bed to do whatever he wanted, other times he'd like to order him around, apparently that was one of those times "What's the word Bruce?"

"Uh... I didn't know?" Bruce knew that's not what Jeremiah meant, but he wanted to tease the engineer, though he wasn't so sure he wanted his ass to hurt every time he went to sit down. 

"Bruce" Jeremiah speaks wanting to sound a warning tone, but Bruce hears the affection in his voice, Jeremiah did not want violent sex, but he still wanted to rule Bruce, the youngest of a sigh as if it took too much energy from him.

"I'm sorry" Bruce would relieve Jeremiah on that one, Jeremiah seemed to want affection today, Bruce gives a kiss on his nose, he sees Jeremiah's nose wrinkle, but Jeremiah smiles. 

"Now, I guess you're in a lot of clothes, aren't you?" Jeremiah takes his hands off his wrists and takes off Bruce's jacket and shirt, then takes Bruce's hands to his head "Stay that way" And then Jeremiah bows down unbuttoning Bruce's pants, he pulls down his pants and underpants at once, Bruce feels cold, but he knew he would soon feel warm.

"I think you have a lot of clothes too" Bruce moves one foot to the edge of Jeremiah's pants, he gets a light slap on the foot, Bruce laughs, he sees Jeremiah undoing his clothes, Bruce bites his lips watching him, Jeremiah's body was so beautiful.

"Are you satisfied now, my love?" Jeremiah asks, returning to the position he was in before, but this time his erections have touched, they make a low moan.

"A lot" Bruce answers him licking his lips, Bruce pushed his waist more to try to cause friction, he managed but only for a short time, before Jeremiah picked him up and turned him on his face, Bruce releases a snitch.

"Don't force my hand Bruce" Now that was a warning. Bruce decides to sit still, he feels Jeremiah's weight off him for a few seconds before he feels Jeremiah's body heat again. Jeremiah raises Bruce's hips, putting a pillow over his belly, soon he feels a finger circling his delivery, Bruce tries to push his finger but can't, he feels a light slap on his ass "Quiet" If Jeremiah could see Bruce, he would see the pout that Bruce was doing.

Jeremiah walks in with a finger, Bruce lets out a trembling sigh, it's been a few days since he's been penetrated, Jeremiah has given him time to adjust before adding another finger and starts moving, Bruce moans, he tries not to make loud noises.

After a few minutes of preparation, Jeremiah takes his fingers out of Bruce and Bruce feels something much bigger push into him, Jeremiah takes his hands and interweaves his fingers, he slowly enters, Bruce feels his whole inch when Jeremiah stops at the end he waits a few minutes before he starts moving. Jeremiah whispers sweet things in Bruce's ear as he moves slowly, Bruce tries to take his hand to his penis but Jeremiah won't let him, his hands were still entwined, Bruce whimpers and Jeremiah laughs.

"I didn't have you try to disobey me, Bruce." And Bruce knew that if he didn't just come with Jeremiah's penis, he wouldn't come that night. It almost made him regret it. Almost.

"I hate you," Bruce whispers, but he's sure Jeremiah understood him, because the older one laughs and hits his prostate, Bruce has to bite his pillow to keep from moaning, Jeremiah seemed determined to make him lose control because he kept hitting Bruce's prostrate repeatedly. Bruce feels that he was already coming, apparently Jeremiah too.

"Come to me Bruce" And after those words Bruce came, Jeremiah came right behind him, Bruce feels Jeremiah kissing his shoulders before he gets off him, Bruce turns to lie on Jeremiah's chest "I guess I can say you're not stressed anymore?" 

"Yes" Bruce didn't know if it was a coherent answer but his brain was still foggy, Jeremiah kisses his forehead.

"Now sleep my prince" Bruce closes his eyes and falls asleep with Jeremiah caressing his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> Feel free to join in and post more Wayleska content <3


End file.
